


8-Love Letter 3

by WritestuffLee



Series: The Warrior's Heart, Volume 4, The Long Shadow [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritestuffLee/pseuds/WritestuffLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's reply to Obi-Wan's love note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-Love Letter 3

_Kosai_ Obi-Wan,

I found your note in quite short order after you left, as I presume you meant me to. Though it’s small comfort in your absence, it still made me smile. You’ll think me foolish, but I have rolled it up and tucked in my sash where it resides through the day. At night, it inhabits the table beside the bed, where it is one of the first things I see in the morning, as I am used to seeing your sleeping face. I fear I’m becoming superstitious in my old age, because it feels like a talisman that will assure your safe return if I keep it with me.

Still, it is a poor substitute for you.

After you left, I lay abed for a while, savoring the echoes of years of laughter and conversation and passion I’ve shared with you. It is such a gift to feel your presence filling these rooms and even more so to always be able to sense you now through this odd bond we’ve forged. Having the taste of sweet tea in my mouth is almost as good as kissing you. Even when you are not here, I wake in the mornings with a sense of your presence to fill me with joy—an emotion you’ve brought in great measure into my life.

I wish I could explain to you how my life has changed with you in it, but words seem wholly inadequate to do so. I know I am not the man I was when you first inveigled your way into becoming my padawan, and I am not the man I would have become if you had not. I like to think that because of you I’m the person my masters saw _in potentia_ when they took me on. It’s not only the master who makes the padawan, my heart, but the padawan who makes the master. The master I might have been without the joy of training you is no master at all.

And that is the smallest of the gifts you have given me. The greatest is your love and next to that, the pleasure of your body. You are continually surprising me, now that there are no constraints between us. I’m just not certain which surprises me most: your desires or my eagerness to explore them with you. I think I’ve told you that you make me want to do things I haven’t done in years with anyone, sometimes ever, but the fact bears repeating. I’m not certain there’s anything I wouldn’t try with you, if it brought you pleasure, simply because you bring me so much yourself.

And yet often the simplest things please me most when I’m with you. I wonder if you know how much I love waking up next to you? I love watching you sleep, for one thing, though I can’t say why. Perhaps it’s because I enjoy watching you wake up even more. I love the look of sleepy innocence on your face as consciousness finds you when we’re at ease. I love to watch you roll over and sigh and burrow back beneath the covers while you decide whether to go back to sleep or to get up. I love looking at the shadows of your pale lashes against your cheeks as your eyes flutter open. I love the soft blue-grey your eyes are when you’re allowed to wake up slowly. Most of all, I love your first morning smile.

Well, perhaps not most of all. What I like best is to watch you wake, and see me, and smile, then to have you move into my arms and make love with me. I love waking up pressed against you, with my cock nestled in the crack of your ass or against the small of your back, or with you draped over me, one of your legs between mine or mine between yours, both of us sleepily moving against each other. I love waking you up by sucking you off. I love the way you squirm and stretch underneath me as your climax moves you from sleep to consciousness, and the look of stunned pleasure on your face when I’ve made you come before you’re quite awake. I like the way you cozy up to me when you’re asleep, and I like waking to find you there next to me. Better yet, in me.

I’m making myself both lonely and horny writing this and it will no doubt have the same effect on you. I can never say often enough that I love you, or find an adequate way to tell you how much, but at least I can assure that both of us suffer identically when we’re apart.

I don’t know when or if this will reach you, if you will still be in the field or on your way home. Come home to me safely, _kosai_. Our bed is cold and I miss you.


End file.
